


Imagines

by Catskins



Category: Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV), Uncharted (Video Games), game of thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catskins/pseuds/Catskins
Summary: Imagines from my tumblr (MixedFandomImagines)Will be taking requests from there and here.





	1. Pietro Maximoff x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Eleven works are very old and I honestly don't remember what I was thinking at the time. I will try to improve my work, especially after all this time... These were written in 2016 so please bear with me for the time being!

Clint and Steve came back with two people, from what (Y/n) heard they were the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro. She slowly walked towards Clint while keeping an eye on the twins “What are they doing here?” She asked her brother as he put his bow back in the case “We’ve taken the captive and going to get as much out of them as we can, now go help Natasha put them into their chambers.”

(Y/n) followed closely behind Pietro who had Wanda in front of him and in front of her Natasha was leading us, “Y/n” Natasha called out to her “Stay here with them while I go check up on Bruce.” (Y/n) replied with a simple nod before she took off up the stairs. “So, Y/n?” a deep accented voice spoke out, the cuffs on the twins prevented them from using their powers so Wanda couldn’t mess with their minds or Pietro can’t go running off causing more mischief than he probably already has with the short time he has been at S.H.I.E.LD, the (h/c) agent ignored the silver haired man and his brunnette sister until she heard them talking to each other in a different language, she raised an eyebrow and faced them “What are you two talking about?” Pietro turned his head slowly towards the agent “About how much we hate not using our powers!” He said smirking, if he can’t use his powers to cause trouble why not try to annoy people? Wanda looked at her brother and Clint’s sister smiling ever so slightly “Well get used to it because, by the sound of it, you both won’t be using them for a while. After 10 minutes of tension between the male Maximoff and female Barton, Natasha finally came back and they returned to take them back to the chambers

After a couple weeks of the twins being in S.H.I.E.L.D’s custody, (Y/n) got fairly protective over the both of them and as close as two prisoners and their capturers' sister could get, which apparently was very close. Agent (Y/n) Barton was heading down to see them when she ran into her brother with his bow and a large number of arrows, "Clint? Where are you going?” She asked softly and slightly worried, he never really liked the fact she went missing around S.H.I.E.L.D but if he knew she was visiting the Maximoff’s he might just go insane, “Down to talk to the twins, come on!” He told her before opening a door that leads to the twins chambers. (Y/n) stood back observing Clint talk to a restrained Pietro, Wanda who was in a different section looked at (Y/n) worriedly but knew that she would interrupt Clint if he was going to hurt her brother. Clint’s face got red but as she was in a different room, She has no idea what was happening, He grabbed an arrow and aimed it at Pietro but before he could do anything someone stood in front of him, blocking the man from the silver-haired speedster. “Clint stop!” His eyebrows shot up when he realised it was his sister “(Y/n) move out the way!” Clint sighed lowering his bow, staring sternly at his younger sister “No! I won’t let you hurt him!” She cried out grabbing his bow and pulling it out of his arms then threw it to the floor, Clint’s eyes flickered from his sister to Pietro, then realisation hit him “So that is where you have been heading all this time?” he smirked slightly, knowing that his little sister has most likely developed a crush on Pietro, his sister looked at the ground awkwardly “Yeah!” She dragged out the A in a croaky voice the looked up at him “Are you mad at me? and Do you think I’ll get into trouble?” she tilted her head glancing between Wanda, Pietro and lastly Clint “Not really and if you tell anyone, maybe... So don’t” Clint smirked again then looked at the stairs and his sister “But did you get anything out of them?” He whispered as he pulled himself and (Y/n) out of the room “yeah, Pretty much everything you wanted!” She laughed.


	2. Pietro Maximoff x Reader

“Come on (Y/n) we know he likes you” Tony pointed out, teasing her about the crush she has on Pietro Maximoff, “Tony! if you don’t shut up I will seriously zap you!” She hissed towards the one and only Ironman, that is how she is apart of S.H.E.I.L.D (Y/n) can electrocute things and people if she wanted to. But it wasn’t just Tony teasing her about the feelings she had towards the speedster, it was also his fellow Avengers: Natasha, Steve, Clint, Wanda and oddly enough Vision but also with occasional input by Laura; Clint's wife.

Tony had set up a party, mainly for the speedster and miss Electro to get together but also for the hell of it or maybe just because Pepper had gone on vacation with her family. Little Miss (Y/n) (L/n) showed up in an adorable dress and shoes with makeup that just looked perfect with the way she did her hair, no surprise as to why Pietro secretly returns the feelings! Pietro showed up in a suit which for someone who never really wears them, looked great. The second they laid eyes on each other they were impressed by how they looked.

Pietro slowly walked from across the hall to the (h/c) agent who he had never even seen in a dress at all or with makeup on other than the small amount she probably wears to work, He stood in front of her, absolutely breath taken on how she looked he managed to get a “Hi” out which she subtly responded with because she was just gobsmacked as him. “You look- you look great” He smiled looking at the woman infront of him “Not so bad yourself Pietro” After a while of talking they got really close and thats when Pietro decided to continue flirting with her, after ending it last time on a mission it was obvious the compliments he got were off the internet and he really didn’t know how to flirt but in (Y/n)’s opinion he was amazing at it.

Out of the corner of his eye Pietro swore he saw Tony pay a guy to change the music to something slow and romantic, but he was paying him anyway so there really was no point to him doing that, As the song came on he turned to the girl on his left and put out his hand “Care to dance Miss (L/N)?” She smiled and grabbed his hand softly “I would love to Mr Maximoff!” he slowly took her towards the dance floor, little did they both know that all the Avengers even some S.H.I.E.L.D agents who had shipped them since the moment they met were watching them, they started slow dancing and staring into each other's eyes, Before they knew it the song had ended and they walked off to the side “So (Y/n)? What is it I hear about you liking me huh?” Pietro smirked softly, leaning against the wall next to him “wh-who-ho-how w-who told you?!” She yelled in a whisper whilst looking around the room, most likely getting ready to electrocute someone, when he suddenly kissed her, forgetting that she was about to shock someone she put her hand on his arm but they continued to kiss, after a while they leaned back and Pietro chuckled “I guess its true what they say, when you kiss someone you really do feel electricity”

Tony laughed and walked into the lab to see the speedster and miss electro stood there talking “So how was that kiss last night, eh?” He smirked like an idiot, the couple looked at each other and nodded, Pietro ran away and (Y/n) walked close to Tony “Oh you know,” she smiled and touched his arm, shocking him “It was electric!”


	3. The Voices: Stiles Stilinski x reader

The Voices 

(Y/n) shot up with a jolt, she was having a nightmare but it wasn’t any normal nightmare, she could hear whispers and disturbing things no teenager should be forced to see. Her brother, Scott McCall, was staying over at her boyfriends and his best friends, Stiles Stilinski, house. She got out of bed and walked into her bathroom before splashing some water into her face, as she brought her head up to the mirror she swore she could see something in the reflection, she then let out a giant scream, waking up the entire neighbourhood.

An hour later, her brother and boyfriend ran into the house after the police had been informed about screaming coming from the house. “(Y/n)? (y/n)? Are you okay?” Both the boys yelled when they saw the (H/c) girl cuddled up on the floor with fear in her (E/c) eyes “N-n-no” She whispered looking up at the boys “I- I Saw him again…” tears began to form in her eyes, for the past month she had been seeing and hearing things no one else could, people were starting to think she was going insane, even she thought that herself.

It also happened at school, (Y/n) was studying for a history test in the Library when she saw someone sit across from her, but everyone else in there said that they saw her talking to herself, after a while of that she stood up and walked out, leaving everything behind, she walked onto the roof of the school and saw the guy jump off, she ran to the edge but heard doors behind her slam open. Stiles ran up to her and pulled her back forcefully to stop her getting any closer to the edge “(Y/n)?! What the hell do you think you are doing?!” He yelled as Scott suddenly came through the door “Wait Stiles let her talk…” Scott slowly walked to where she and Stiles were kneeling and kneeled down in front of the both of them “I- I- I saw the guy! He- he was right here and he jumped!” She yelled, tears now falling from her eyes. Stiles had now had enough of all this “What guy?! no one has seen this mysterious man you have been talking about and people have said you’re talking to yourself! You really have gone insane!” Stiles yelled back at his girlfriend who stared at her brother.

An ambulance showed up with the police after there were reports of someone on the edge of the roof. Stiles, Scott, (Y/n) and Melissa were taken to the police station, “(Y/n) you know you can’t keep making things up like this!” Sherrif Stilinski said sternly towards his son’s girlfriend “I’m not making it up! I swear I keep seeing this man and hearing him!” She cried out but no one was buying it, after about an hour of arguing it was settled, (Y/n) McCall was being sent to the mental institution in Beacon Hills.

After (Y/n) was signed in and everyone said their goodbyes, mainly Stiles and Scott with a large amount of crying from Melissa, She was walking around the gardens and that's when she saw him, the man she had always been seeing and hearing but this time, he was real and was worse than she expected


	4. Forbidden Love: Pietro Maximoff x reader

Pietro ran into the lounge almost running into (Y/n) who was doing stuff for Pepper Potts, She had been her assistant since the day he had come to work among the Avengers, it was obvious to anyone who had seen the connection between them would know they wished they could be together but unfortunately it was ruled that she couldn’t date ANYone in the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. “(y/n), Can you please hurry up with those files?” Pepper said walking into the lounge from the hallway that leads to her office but as soon as she saw Pietro she understood what was keeping her assistant, “Oh sorry ms. Potts, I’ll get them to your office right now!” the (h/c) girl said shyly before walking away from them. Pepper walked towards Pietro with her arms crossed “Agent Maximoff, you know you can’t date her, so why do you keep flirting with her?” Pietro sighed happily and looked the way she went “She just so beautiful, I don’t see a problem with us dating, why is Fury so uptight?” He turned his head towards Pepper with an unhappy face, “Just stop flirting with her and things might be better for the both of you!” She started walking back to the office when she felt a gust of wind run the other way.

It was almost 12 am and (Y/n) was walking home from work until she got stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Pietro and his cheeky smile “So (Y/n)” He said and started walking, encouraging her to walk alongside him “Yes?” She put her hands in her coat pockets as it was a cold night, he looked behind them to make sure no agents or Pepper were there to overhear them “I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me? On Friday maybe?” (Y/n) looked up at Pietro and gave him a large smile “I would love too!”

They both showed up to a nice restaurant looking amazing in each other's eyes, and the date went rather smoothly until and unforgettable couple walked into the restaurant and a loud voice of the one and only Tony Stark “Can someone get me and my lovely girlfriend a table over here?” He yelled rather obnoxiously, both of their eyes grew large knowing they couldn’t get caught or they would be in a load of trouble. Pietro looked at the waiter and asked for the check, being the gentlemen he was he said he would pay, also to avoid an argument because Ironman and Miss Potts would know who they were if they started bickering like a couple of old ladies.   
They somehow got swiftly out of the restaurant and Pietro walked ms (l/n) home “Pietro, what is this?” she asked looking into his eyes, he smirked and shrugged his shoulders “I guess this could be our Forbidden Love!”


	5. The Voices part 2: Stiles Stilinski x reader

The mysterious man stood there, arguing with the workers and eyeing people who stared, she just watched not wanting to get into trouble when a small guy started randomly yelling, scaring (Y/n) as she was never used to this environment. She was directed to her room by two workers and a smug looking man was locking the guy she had been seeing everywhere in a room next to her, as she went in the doors closed and locked but she noticed a brick missing in the wall leading to the other room he was put into, she sat down in front of the wall “W-Who are you?” (Y/n) asked shakily she wanted to at least know the name of this man, although she had never properly seen his face. She heard a deep voice that sat down in front of her “Just some blind old mental man!” luckily a pad and pencil had been left in her room, or someone had just put it there and forgot about it. She grabbed the pencil and drew him as quickly as she could and then ripped it out.  
“Wh-Why are you in here?” She whispered, looking up at him fearfully “I’m planning…” He said with a smirk “Planning what?” The Blind man stood up and picked up a book before smiling psychotically “To blow up Beacon Hills School!” He pushed the book into the hole which filled it so she couldn’t talk to him again.

Ever since the man, who was apparently called Sean Tyrion, She had been sat on her bed staring at the picture. Stiles and Scott ran inside and grabbed her “Come on, we managed to convince people you shouldn’t be here!” Stiles hugged (Y/n) who clung to him like she would never hug him again “I- I- I saw him again Scott! But he is a patient here! He plans to blow up the school guys!” Scott and Stiles looked at each other for at least a minute before she grabbed them by the arm and ran outside “Come on guys! We need to find at least some way to stop him, I saw him outside a couple minutes ago!” They all ran towards Stiles’ Jeep and jumped in.

They all arrived at the school and saw the doors wide open, the trio jumped out of the car and ran into the house, Stiles called his dad and told him to get down to the school as quickly as he could. “(Y/n) did he say anything else? What does he look like?” She grabbed the picture from the clothes and handed it to the paranoid Stiles “No he didn’t say anything else! But his name, it’s Sean, Sean Tyrion!” She yelled before grabbing Scott “Come on me and Scott will look for him, Stiles you wait for your dad and tell him what I told you and show him the picture!”

An hour later the whole police department showed up and Sean was still missing, Scott and (Y/n) ran towards the basement with Stiles the sheriff at their heels when they heard banging and things dripping, they followed the noises to see Sean messing with things, the sheriff grabbed him and put cuffs on him. They took all the explosives and Sean upstairs and drove all of them to the police station, Stiles put his arms around (Y/n) “I’m sorry for thinking you were insane… And for letting my dad put you in that place, I’ve been there and I know how it is, I’m so so sorry!” Stiles kissed her forehead and (Y/n) just laughed in response “Its okay Stilinski, I thought I was going insane myself!


	6. Kisses and Bruises: Jon Snow x reader

Y/n has been living at Castle black with the men of the nights watch for a while now and during that time she has developed a hopeless crush on the one and only Bastard called Jon Snow of House Stark, although that title didn’t matter much now since he had joined them at the wall, but it wasn’t just her who had feelings because Jon also had a crush on Y/n but they haven’t told each other yet and the only person who knows is Samwell Tarly about both of them because they both trusted him enough to tell.   
“Hey Snow,” Y/n said as she walked towards the dark haired man who was leaning over the rails “Hello (L/n)” He said in a sad tone, the (h/c) woman looked at him with a surprised look “What is wrong with you?” Jon stood up straight and looked her in the eyes “I’m leaving for a few weeks tomorrow” He put his hand on her arm “And before I leave I wanted to tell you that I love you, I always have, ever since the day I met you until the day I die I will always love you!” Y/n looked back into his eyes “I- I love you too” She smiled as Jon kissed her  
* A Few Weeks Later *  
Jon and a few other men rode in on horses with Ghost running by his side. Jon ran up the step up to his Y/n, she turned around to his face and clothing bloody and a few bruises, She kissed his forehead and pulled him into a room and got a bucket of water with a piece of cloth then started wiping the blood off of him “I was starting to think I would never see you again” She said with a slightly smug tone “I’m never leaving you, ever!” He said smiling.


	7. She's Mine! Jon snow x reader

Jon and Y/n have been in a relationship for a while now to most, it as cute but the other men of the nights watch didn’t know as it was forbidden for them to be in on technially after they said their vows but Jon being himself went against his vows to date the one and only Y/n (L/n), Although most of the men in the nights watch tried to flirt or touch her in ways she didn’t like and it drove Jon crazy the fact people were touching Y/n, HIS Y/n.  
She was looking out at the men while standing fairly close but not too close to get into any trouble until Pyp came behind her and slapped her behind making Y/n yelp slightly. Jon glared at Pyp and walked over to them, grabbing the girl by her arm pulling her gently behind him, “Leave her alone!” He spoke threateningly while the other men crowded behind them while some chanted ‘fight’.   
Pyp tried to punch Jon in the face but luckily he caught it before it could happen. After a couple minutes of fighting Pyp was on the ground slightly bloody and bruised but Jon was okay compared to him “She” Jon pointed towards Y/n “Is Mine!” He yelled at all the other men.


	8. The Car Crash: Stiles Stilinski x reader

Stiles Stilinski jumped into his blue jeep and starting Dialing his girlfriend, Y/n’s, number. After a couple rings she picked up “Hey, Y/n, What did you say before Scott so rudely cut you off!” He smirked thinking about what just happened before he left his best friends place “It doesn’t matter,” She sighed “Just come over to mine and I’ll tell you in person.” He smirked slightly “Alright I’ll be there!” Stiles heard a loud honking and looked to his left to see a car but for only a split second before it crashed into him causing his car to go flying, knocking him out but unfortunately he was still on the phone to Y/n “Stiles?! Stiles, what happened? Are you okay? Stiles!” Y/n managed to yell before the badly damaged phone shut off

Y/n grabbed her coat and ran out of the house and down to Scott’s until she saw the beaten up Jeep with an unconscious and injured Stiles inside, the (H/c) girl ran towards the car and opened it up pulling Stiles out gently “Hey! hey Stiles! Wake up, please” She gently tapped his face. He softly opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed with a sleeping Y/n beside him, He gently leaned towards her no matter what pain he was in, “Hey, Y/n get up it’s time for school!” He smiled shaking her arm, Y/n looked at him and threw her arms around Stiles “You’re okay!” She laughed lightly “What happened?” He muttered looking at her “you were in a car crash” She whispered back to him “And what I wanted to tell you is that I love you!” Stiles smiled and kissed her “I love you too.”


	9. I always have: Derek Hale x reader x Isaac Lahey

Derek and Y/n were fighting off the Oni because they came back and no one knew how but they are back. Isaac, Y/n’s boyfriend, Stiles; Lydia and Scott, Y/n’s best friends, were trying to figure out how they did return. Derek didn’t know about an Oni behind him about to harm him but she managed to protect him by shooting an arrow into its face just like Allison did but just like then she didn’t see the last Oni who drove one of its weapons into her, Derek ran as fast as he could towards her, quickly killing the Oni and catching her.  
Some blood lay on her lips as he lay her down in his lap looking into her eyes, She looked back at him smiling a small bit while he held her “If there I- Is something to say s-say it now!” She coughed a bit and more blood came out of her mouth   
“okay then, I love you, I always have but never could tell you because you were with Isaac!” He kissed her forehead after he realised she was gone but at that moment the rest of the pack ran towards them and they all saw a dead Y/n in the arms of Derek Hale who loved her but could never tell.


	10. Girlfriend-Napped: Jon Snow x reader

Y/n was walking around the ground with Ghost by her side as Jon and the rest of the men were training. All of a sudden people were screaming, Bodies were falling and the sound of arrows flinging towards their targets filled the air! The wildlings had gotten over the wall without anyone noticing!

Y/n felt something sharp being pointed at the back of her head, Ghost was busy protecting Jon to help her, “Turn around.” A deep yet feminine voice spoke, the H/c girl slowly turned to see a red-haired woman who was pointing an arrow at her. “Ygrette” Jon whispered as he walked towards the wildling, who he once had been in love with, and his girlfriend. He was about to say something but he then got hit in the back of the head with something and blacked out!

Jon woke up to be surrounded by snow and a familiar female voice screaming and a large number of males laughing, he jumped to his feet and ran towards the voices, he saw Y/n being pushed around by a bunch of men before being knocked out, again!

Night fell and Jon saw this as the perfect time to escape with this lovely girlfriend and run back to the wall but he would have if it wasn’t for his ex, Ygrette, who caught him the second he burst out the tent


	11. Like Old Times: Nathan Drake x reader

“Nate?” Y/n called from the stairs “Dinner’s ready!” Nathan had been working all day and headed straight to the attic, he had just said hi and left. “One moment!” He yelled back as she began to head back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, he finally came down with two plastic guns in his hand. He put them on the side and took the food over to them “How was work?” Y/n asked, breaking the silence that had uncomfortably filled the room, “Good…” Nate muttered back “cleaned up a semi from another lake, so exciting.” Nathan sarcastically said causing his wife to smirk. “And yours?” He turned to her “Absolutely boring.” She sighed and began to eat “So nothing new.”

After they finished their food they cleaned up the plates together. Y/n picked up the plastic guns and shot Nathan in the back. “C'mon, like old times.” She laughed and tossed the gun in his direction. He quickly caught it and smiled “We both know I’m going to win.” His wife rolled her eyes and shot him again “We’ll see about that, Drake.”


End file.
